300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.07.30
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Re:CREATORS 1st Opening Theme Song [gravityWall] by [SawanoHiroyukinZk Feat. Tielle & Gemie] ---- *''Thousand Knives Q: ''AP Ratio adjusted from AP -> AP *''Crowd Phobia: ''The bonus Attack Speed adjusted from x 1% of her current Attack Speed -> x 1.5% bonus Attack Speed *''Precise Calculation W: ''The bonus Movement Speed adjusted from 20%/30%/40%/40% for 5 seconds -> 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 3 seconds *''Deceive / Cheat W: ''Duration of Camouflage buff adjusted from 4 seconds -> 2.5 seconds *''Evaporation of Sanity: ''Removed bonus Movement Speed. *''Destruction Declaration W: ''Removed the aura effect of the shield that affected all nearby allied heroes within 175 radius. *''Shunpo: ''The condition to trigger this ability adjusted as follows: **'Old Effect: '''Each time after using a skill, Ichigo gains 650% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 0.2 seconds. **'New Effect: Each time after using ''Getsuga Tenshou'', Ichigo gains 650% bonus Movement Speed that lasts for 0.2 seconds. *Ship Doctor W: 'The interval to trigger passive effect on the same target adjusted from 2 seconds -> 10 seconds *Broken Phantasm W: ''cooldown adjusted from 40/37/34/31/28 seconds -> 60/55/50/45/40 seconds *''Broken Phantasm W: ''cooldown type adjusted from static cooldown -> cooldown *''GLORY T: ''The special effects trigger on the target with 25/30/35 combo points adjusted from applying imprison/silence/stun effect on the target for 0.5 seconds -> increasing Lord Grim's Attack Speed/Attack Damage/Armor Penetration by 10% for 1 second *''Z Shake W: ''The number of times Lord Grim can continuously cast this ability within 3 seconds adjusted from 3 times -> 2 times *''Dragon Tooth E: ''Removed the effect of stunning on target for 0.5 seconds. *''Knee Attack Q: ''Removed the effect of silencing on target for 1 second after knocking the target up. *''Ice Bullet E: ''Cast range adjusted to 800 range. *''Hand Grenade Q: ''Removed the effect of stunning on target for 0.1 seconds. *''Kacho Fugetsu: ''The Health Regeneration of the Kacho Fugetsu aura adjusted from 12/12/12/12 Health per 5 seconds -> 3/4/5/6 Health per 5 seconds *''Sacred Break Spell W: ''Bonus Attack Speed and the buff's duration adjusted from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% for 3 seconds -> 15%/25%/35%/45%/55% for 2 seconds *''Flash Fire E: ''The maximum duration of Taunt debuff adjusted from 2 seconds -> 1.5 seconds *''Nazarick's Will: ''Removed x Hero Level + AP magic damage every second from the Undead field. *''Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R: ''Removed the stun effect from the Fallen Down spell. *Basic attack range increased from 110 -> 130 *''Oodama Rasengan Q: ''Now, the clone will be regarded as a hero unit when being clicked by enemy players. *''Oodama Rasengan Q: ''When Naruto or his clone dash through the wall with this ability, this ability will also drag all enemies hit through the wall too. *''Sage Mode's Oodama Rasengan Q: ''The Oodama Rasengan now deals 100/150/200/250/300 + AP magic damage and also stuns all enemies hit for 1 second. *''Oodama Rasengan Q and Sage Mode's Oodama Rasengan Q: ''When enemies die within 0.5 seconds after taking damage from Oodama Rasengan, the cooldown of Oodama Rasengan Q will be reset. *''Kyuubi Youko Gai I W: ''Adjusted the active effect to the following effects: **Naruto covers himself in Kyuubi's chakra for 4 seconds. During the duration, each damage Naruto takes from an enemy, the Kyuubi's chakra will heal 25/40/55/70/85 + AP Health on the chakra's wearer, this effect cannot occur more than once every 0.5 seconds. *''Sage Mode's Kyuubi Youko Gai I W: ''Upon activation, Naruto will also cover all allied heroes nearby with Kyuubi's chakra. *''Rasengan E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds -> 9/8/7/6/5 seconds *''Sage Mode's Rasengan E: ''During the duration, Naruto's next basic attack will extend its range and consume the sphere to deal of Rasengan's damage magic damage 2 times, silence the target for 1.75 seconds and reduces target's Movement Speed by 60% for 1.75 seconds. *''Sage Mode's Rasengan E: ''When Naruto uses this ability while his spiraling sphere from Rasengan E still within its duration, the new spiraling sphere will replace the old one. *''Sage Mode R: ''Bonus Attack Speed adjusted from 40% -> 40%/60%/80% *''Sage Mode R: ''The Sage mode now grants 15%/30%/45% bonus Movement Speed while within the duration. *''Sage Mode R: ''Bonus Magic Damage on each basic attack adjusted from 20/40/60 + AP -> AP *''Sage Mode R: ''The Sage mode now extends basic attack range by 50 while within the duration. *''Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R: ''Adjusted the active effect to the following effects: **Naruto condenses Rasenshuriken in his hand with the help of 2 other clones before throwing it to the targeted location. When the Rasenshuriken reaches the targeted location, it will be exploded, creating a chakra vortex that lasts for 2 seconds at the target location. The chakra vortex will pull all nearby enemies toward the center of the vortex and deal 25/35/45 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit every 0.2 seconds. ---- Event *Extended the duration of Touhou Gumon Shiki: Flandre Scarlet Is Coming (2018.07.13) event from ending at 12 August 2018 -> 19 August 2018 Pre-order Skin *The package of Skin Card - Arcade Spirit Misaka will be sent to all players who pre-ordered on WCA 4th Season Pre-order Ticket (2018.05.30). ---- Game Optimization *Adjusted some illustrations of Hero Skin. (CG) *Optimized the basic attack animations of minions in Eternal Arena. ---- *Fixed the abnormal calculation on the damage dealt by Thorny Road. ---- ----